Shadow Twins
by Crystal7
Summary: What if Luke and Leia were switched? Kind of a different take on my Twins of Darkness fic. Please R/R! (Chapter Two is FINALLY up!) SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Padme set Leia and Luke down in their playpen in the nursery. Obi-Wan came up and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You know it's for the best."  
  
Padme nodded. The tears clouding her vision, "I know. I'll be taking them to Owen and Beru's soon."  
  
"Padme I've been thinking about it and I think they'll attract less interest if they are separated."  
  
Padme spun around and stared at her friend, "Separated? No. I won't allow it."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "I'm sorry. But I honestly believe that that is the best way."  
  
Padme sighed she knew he was right. Together they would draw too much energy from the force and attract their father, or worse the Emperor's attention. "You're right. But who will go where?"  
  
"I've all ready contacted Bail Organa and he's agreed to take in Leia."  
  
"Bail?" Padme asked, surprised. "You think its wise to place Leia so near her father?"  
  
"Leia has a power I can't explain. She blocks out what she doesn't want others to see or know. She is able to keep herself from being sensed through the force if that's what she wants."  
  
"How? She's just a little baby."  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "I can't explain it and neither can Yoda. Never in his 800 years has he seen something like this. I need to leave you, will you be all right?"  
  
"No, Obi-Wan. You are not going to face Anakin. We have discussed this over and over. He'll kill you and I don't want that to happen. Anakin won't turn back to the light side for anything. I won't let you do this."  
  
"Padme-"  
  
"Don't Obi-Wan. I won't let you do this. I've all ready lost my husband, I'm losing my children, and I am not about to lost my best friend."  
  
Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "All right. I won't go."  
  
Padme grasped him tightly, "Thank you." She wiped the tears from her eyes, "uh. Well enough of that. I'm going to head into town and pick up some food."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. Threepio and Artoo, Padme's droids, came bustling into the room arguing, yet again, about the war. "That's enough you two," Obi-Wan warned, "You're worse than the little ones."  
  
Padme laughed, one of those rare moments these days, "Come on Artoo and Threepio. I'm going to take you with me for my trip to town."  
  
Padme headed out with droids, leaving Obi-Wan with the children. It was a shame that the children would never know their real father, or mother for that matter. "Mistress Padme?" Threepio asked, "May I ask what is wrong?"  
  
Padme gave sigh. The droids' memories would need to be wiped; she didn't want to do that. They'd been the same for over ten years. She patted his golden shoulder, "Nothing, Threepio. Nothing at all."  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan rocked little Leia. She couldn't stop crying and Obi-Wan had a feeling it had something to do with her father. Leia and her brother Luke had very strong powers but they were very different. Luke's were very obvious and it seemed, to Obi-Wan, that he would be powerful but like most other Jedi. Leia, on the other hand, was very different. She, at such a young age, could block out others, hide her talents, and seemed to sense the pain in her mother and the pain her father was causing.  
  
Leia stopped crying and looked up at Obi-Wan. Her brown eyes seemed to be pleading with Obi-Wan for answers. She reached up and tugged on Obi-Wan's beard. Obi-Wan gave her the biggest smile he could muster, "Yes?"  
  
Leia made a whimpering sound and then pounded on her thighs. "Oh no, Honey don't do that!" Obi-Wan cried and pulled her hands away from her legs. Leia gave another whimpering cry and fought with Obi-Wan to pound at her legs.  
  
Obi-Wan scrunched up his face and tried to understand. What was she doing? Was she trying to tell him? Leia, with a strength that both shocked and impressed Obi-Wan, pulled away from him and began to wail and pound on herself again.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to send a calming message to the little girl with the force but she wouldn't allow herself to be calmed. Fortunately for him Padme came in, with the droids in tow, "Obi-Wan? What's going on?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and passed Leia off to her mother. Leia buried her face into her mother's hair and gave a sigh. She then pulled back and reached out to be held by Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in confusion and lifted the little girl up and she snuggled on his shoulders, "Well I'm confused." Obi-Wan stated simply.  
  
Padme placed her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, thinking, "Perhaps she was worried about me. Anakin once said that baby Jedi could have visions and things like that. Maybe she had a disturbing vision about me or her father."  
  
Obi-Wan wasn't sure with that idea, but it made sense, "I wonder what she was trying to say?"  
  
Padme only shrugged, "She'll let us know somehow."  
  
***  
  
Darth Vader landed on the planet located in the Outer Rim. What a place to hide. He sucked in a deep breath. Obi-Wan was here and so was his wife. But there was something else, some other presence, what was it? There were two of them.  
  
Darth Vader focused but found himself stunned when a powerful force pushed him away. Obi-Wan? No. Padme? No. Who was it?  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan stretched out on the sofa, "Padme are you sure that there's nothing you want me to do?"  
  
"Positive!" Padme called from the kitchen, "Working keeps my mind off things."  
  
"At least let me help."  
  
"You've done enough," Padme said, coming out of the kitchen. She was stirring something blue, "You've helped me when I needed someone the most, you were there for my children, you're still here, and you've agreed to protect them. You have done more than I can ever thank you for."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, "And you have done more for me than I could ever repay you for."  
  
Padme opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as she suddenly found herself at a loss for breath. She couldn't breathe. She struggled for words but couldn't speak as everything went black.  
  
"Padme!" Obi-Wan cried, dashing up to help her. She had fainted. When she didn't answer Obi-Wan picked her up and brought her into the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
The healer shook her head at the Jedi Master, "I'm so sorry, Sir. But it doesn't look at though your wife is going to make it."  
  
"She's not my wife." Obi-Wan whispered.  
  
"She had better not be." A hissed voice said from the edge of the room. He clothed in dark black robe. Darth Vader.  
  
Obi-Wan pursed his lips, "Anakin. Padme is very ill."  
  
Vader took one threatening step towards him but stopped at Padme's whispered voice, "Ani? Is that you?"  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan sat in a chair on the one side of Padme's bed. Anakin sat across from him on the other side. Both their faces were wet with tears. Padme grasped Anakin's hand, "Ani," Her voice was weak and tired.  
  
Anakin squeezed her hand, "I'm here my love. What do you need?"  
  
Padme sucked in a harsh, raspy breath and fumbled her way to Obi-Wan's hand, "Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her. Her face was whiter than Palpatine's hair. "I'm here."  
  
Padme struggled for words. She was so tired. "My children. Where are they?"  
  
Anakin brushed the hair away from her face, "They're safe, darling."  
  
Padme tried to shake her head. Anakin shouldn't be here. She knew that. It was only a few days ago that she had convinced Obi-Wan not to seek out Anakin to save him from the Dark Side. For Obi-Wan's sake. Anakin's handsome face was ruined by the anger in him. "Obi-Wan. Keep them safe."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "I will."  
  
"Ani," Padme struggled to breathe, "Ani don't hurt Obi-Wan." Ankain glared at his former master. They had been like brothers. "Promise."  
  
Reluctantly Anakin promised he wouldn't hurt him. Padme struggled to breathe. She had more to say. Much more and then to no one in particular Padme muttered, "Keep the children safe."  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Padme slipped back into sleep, a final sleep. Obi-Wan detangled his hand from hers and left Anakin alone with his wife. The tears dripped from his eyelids as he looked out at the lake. He never should have brought Padme and the children here.  
  
Anakin emerged from the bedroom, "This is all your fault!"  
  
Obi-Wan spun on his old friend, "Don't remind me! I feel bad about it as it is."  
  
"Well you should feel worse," Anakin spat, his anger reaching an all time high.  
  
Obi-Wan tired to calm himself, "You really don't want to play the blaming game with me."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"If you really want to blame it on someone we can go far back to you! If you hadn't turned Padme never would have had to come here for YOUR children's safety!" Obi-Wan screamed, losing all self-control. The only time he'd ever lost it like that was when Qui-Gon died.  
  
Anakin sucked in a breath and whispered, "You're right."  
  
One of the twins started screaming and Obi-Wan hurried into the nursery. It was Leia. He scooped her up and bounced her up and down, "Ssshhh. Its okay."  
  
Anakin came into the doorway; "I'll be taking Leia and Luke with me to Corscant."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up sharply, "No."  
  
"Yes," Anakin said. They are my children and they are coming with me to Corscant, whether you approve you not. I promised Padme I wouldn't hurt you and I will keep my children with me."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. Anakin had arrived right after Padme's fainting spell and had spent the last several days pleading with her to live. Obi- Wan was too tired to argue, way to tired. But this was a matter of life or death here, or pretty close anyhow. What choice in this matter did he really have?  
  
"You have no choice," Anakin said, as if reading his mind.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, "I don't see any other way out. Take them." His voice was sad. He handed Leia over to her father and Leia began to wail and reached out for Obi-Wan.  
  
But Anakin wouldn't let her have him. "Ssshhh. My darling its all right." But Leia wouldn't quit her screaming, she wanted Obi-Wan and Anakin was afraid that would never change.  
  
  
  
WANT MORE? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 1

Leia Skywalker placed the ring of white flowers on her mother's head stone. It had been nine years since her mother's death. Her father's hand rested on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. But she would find no comfort here. Her lips trembled at the engraving on the headstone. It was simple: Padme Skywalker. That's all it said. It didn't say loving mother, loving wife, didn't even have her life years on it. Nothing more but her name.  
  
She was an eleven year old and with out a mother. No mother, no real family. Her father tried to be there for her and Luke, he really did but it was hard on him. It was hard on all of them. The media, despite her father being high up in the Empire, followed them around everywhere. Thankfully, for her family's sanity, the Empire knew nothing of their mother or where she was buried.  
  
Well, that wasn't entirely true. Her mother had been a great queen and a great senator in her time but her father had been a Jedi Knight and they had been forced to marry in secret. The only Jedi who knew of the marriage was his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Leia watched as her twin brother, Luke placed a ring of red flowers on their mother's head stone. Luke always brought her red flowers. Leia choked back the tears as their father placed a large arrange of many colored flowers from her home planet of Naboo in front of her headstone.  
  
Leia had never been to Naboo and she really wanted to go. Really, really badly but it was too painful for her father. And they never went anywhere without their father.  
  
Leia heard soft footsteps behind them and before she even turned around she knew it was Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan came to pay his respects every year, on this day, like they did. Leia turned around and hurried over to embrace the Jedi.  
  
Leia liked Obi-Wan very much. When he pulled back he looked her over. "You get prettier every year." Leia could only smile. Obi-Wan kissed her forehead and held out a small box wrapped with ribbon, "Your mother bought this on our first trip to Corellia, right after you were born, and I think she would have wanted you to have this."  
  
Leia opened the box slowly and lifted out a beautiful white pendant, "Oh, its beautiful." She hugged the Jedi Master again, "Thank you."  
  
Leia stepped back and allowed Luke to have a few words with Obi-Wan. She hoped it would not turn out like it did the previous year. Last year, Luke punched Obi-Wan and blamed him for their mother's death. Obi-Wan produced a small box and handed it to Luke. Luke opened it and pulled out a circular object.  
  
"Its so you can practice with your lightsaber," Obi-Wan informed Luke, "Its one of the newer models."  
  
Luke pursed his lips, "Thank you." Leia knew the memories of last year were still weighing heavily on his mind. As well she thought that it should be.  
  
Their father cleared his throat, "Ah children, could you please give us a minute?"  
  
Leia and Luke both nodded, "Of course father." They walked away, and as every year dreaded what might become of Obi-Wan and their father's yearly argument.  
  
***  
  
But the children could not have been more wrong about this year. "Thank you," Anakin told Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan placed his ring of flowers, blue from Alderaan, on the headstone, "You're welcome, Anakin."  
  
The other man pointed his finger in his old master's face, "I am no longer Anakin. I am Darth Vader now."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "Just as much. Good-bye."  
  
Their talk was brief. The briefest they'd ever had in the past nine years. Obi-Wan would return to seclusion and Anakin would return to Corscant with his kids.  
  
It was a never-ending cycle.  
  
***  
  
Leia and Luke waited patiently in the speeder for their father. He would take them back to the ship and they would go to another military base. Like they did every year.  
  
***  
  
Leia couldn't have been more right. She and Luke sat listening to the droning of one of the Grand Admirals. She was tired and wanted to go home.  
  
Home. Wherever that was. Typically Corscant but more and more these days it was their ship, Lady Princess. Leia had christened the ship for their mother two years ago after some Rebels blew their old ship, Dark Knight, out of the sky.  
  
Luke was tapping his fingers on the armrest and Leia gently reached over with the force to make him stop. Father hated to be interrupted when he was in a meeting. Why her and Luke had to attend them she didn't know. Probably to keep up appearances. She was sick of keeping up appearances. She just wanted to lead a normal life for once. Normal. That was a thought. Her and Luke were not normal and they would never be normal.  
  
She took in a deep breath and concentrated her energy somewhere else. Usually when they had to sit in boring meetings like this her and Luke would play head games using the force but Luke was distracted to today. Not that she could blame him. Luke couldn't remember their mother, unlike Leia.  
  
It was odd and a bit hard to explain but Leia could remember their mother. They'd barely begun their lives when she'd been killed but yet Leia could remember her. She could remember Obi-Wan bouncing her and Luke on his lap, their mother playing with them, all sorts of memories. And it really bothered Luke that Leia could remember their mother and he couldn't.  
  
"Well thank you for your time Lord Vader," The Grand Admiral said and gracefully bowed out.  
  
Leia and Luke both stood at attention as he left. Luke let a deep sigh go, "I thought it was never going to end."  
  
Vader laughed and hugged both his kids, "Oh kids I'm sorry you had to go through this today."  
  
"Its okay, Daddy." Leia said before Luke could spit out some crude comment.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." Leia said and then she elbowed Luke.  
  
"Yeah. Its fine." Luke said.  
  
"Good." He said and kissed both their foreheads, "I have a few more things to do before we leave. So you two can explore for a while if you'd like."  
  
"YES!" The twins cried and hurried out of the room.  
  
Vader watched them run out of the room with a heavy heart. He loved both his children more than anything in the galaxy but he felt so sad for both of them for having to live this life. Sometimes he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have given Obi-Wan the children. At least to protect them for the dangerous he subjected them to.  
  
He shook his head and walked out of the room with a swish of his cloak.  
  
***  
  
Leia hurried down the halls that lead to the bridge. The one great thing about being the daughter of someone high on the Imperial chain was being able to sit on the bridge and watch the commanders do drills and things. She hurried up the stairs. "Ah! Lady Vader." Admiral Smoot said coming over to her, "What a pleasure."  
  
Leia shook his head, "Same here, Admiral." Leia lied. Survival rule number one was always be polite to high-ranking officials, even if you disliked them.  
  
"Come have a seat." The Admiral said, leading her over to a chair.  
  
Leia gave a brief nod, "Thank you." And she sat down in chair he had provided.  
  
She listened as he droned on about how wonderful it was that she and her family were here and so on when she felt a tingling sensation down her neck. She shivered and automatically reached for her lightsaber. Her hand was just hovering above it when something clicked her brain, "Everybody down!" She screamed and she hit the deck.  
  
Most of them were just staring at her like she was crazy but when a shower of shots erupted above her head; everyone else hit the deck, as well. She pulled her lightsaber free from its place on her hip and flicked it on. She peered around the corner of her shelter and saw three assassin droids firing their weapons. She glanced around and saw the Admiral's blaster still in his holster. "Baby." She murmured and yanked it free.  
  
The Admiral didn't even budge as she grabbed his weapon. He just laid there with his hands over his head, whimpering. If the situation hadn't been life and death she would have started laughing. She extended her arm in front of her and spun around and fired three shots and the first droid. He went down with a clatter. Two other men had pulled out their own weapons and begun firing.  
  
Leia dropped the blaster and jumped out from her hiding place and began deflecting blaster shots with her lightsaber. She hit every single one. Every one except the one that hit her.  
  
She went down with a thud. "Oh my god. Lady Vader!" Smoot cried.  
  
Leia groaned as the blackness over took her.  
  
***  
  
Vader tapped his hands impatiently on the armrest of his chair. Patience had never been a good quality of his, neither was mercy. "Dad?" Luke whispered.  
  
Vader looked down at his eleven-year-old son, "Yeah son?"  
  
"Leia's gonna be all right isn't she?"  
  
Vader sucked in a breath. He sure hoped so, "Sure she is. Your sister is strong. Very strong."  
  
But even Vader didn't believe himself. Leia was very strong, strong like her mother but Vader had no idea how his daughter would be.  
  
"Lord Vader?" The doctor asked, coming out of the room.  
  
Vader was up in a flash, "Yes? My daughter how is she?" Vader was terrified of the answer. The entire front of the doctor's uniform was covered in blood. Leia's blood.  
  
The doctor led Vader away from Luke. "Your daughter has lost a lot of blood."  
  
"But she's going to be okay, right?"  
  
Ignoring his question the doctor continued, "The wound was very deep. We've managed to replace the amount of blood."  
  
"The wound?" Vader asked, "She was only shot in the abdomen. That's fixable right?"  
  
The doctor ignored him still and continued, "I'm assuming that on the way down she somehow cut herself with her lightsaber. Now, she only sliced her arm, she didn't take it fully off so we've managed to stitch it up. However, it will take a long time for it to heal."  
  
"Long time? Like how long?"  
  
"The nerves, muscles, and blood lines need to reconnect. I'd say a year at minimum."  
  
"A year!?" Vader cried. He couldn't believe this.  
  
"She also popped her knee cap out when she fell. Now we've managed to pop it back into place but she will have some trouble with this in the future."  
  
Vader sighed, what a mess, "Can we go see her?"  
  
The doctor nodded, "But only for a few minutes she still needs a lot of rest."  
  
Vader's head bobbed, "Of course." 


	3. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry this has taken so long. I'm not neglecting this story. I'm still here. I feel so so so bad. I PROMISE that the next installment won't take so long.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Leia dodged left and right. Vader's lightsaber nearly came crashing down on her head as she rolled out from under it. She stood up and brought her lightsaber up. Then she, "AH!" Leia's leg gave out from beneath her.  
  
Vader was by his daughter's side in a minute, "What's wrong?"  
  
Leia rubbed her knee, "Just my knee again."  
  
The knee injury Leia had received five years ago was costly to her. It has still never fully healed. Leia ran her fingers over the scar on her arm, "Someday it'll heal. All of it."  
  
Vader helped his daughter up. She placed her hand around her father's waist to sturdy herself. "Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did they ever figure out who planned that attack?"  
  
Vader bit his lip as he looked at his daughter. He had never really been a father to them. At least not until that attack. Then he had begun to devote a lot of his time to his children, and to vengeance. He suspected the rebels for a while but then realized that Mon Mothma would never play with the lives of Padme's children. "No."  
  
"You have a theory don't you?" Leia asked.  
  
She was always right on target, "I did but it never made sense." Vader replied.  
  
Leia nodded and decided not to push it.  
  
"Come on." Vader said. "Lets get you back to your room."  
  
***  
  
Hours had passed since Leia had returned to her bedroom to rest. She felt fine. Her knee was fine. Leia pressed to fingers to the scar on her abdomen. She had received a lot of injuries that day. She sighed and pushed back the covers. She threw her legs over her bedside and picked up the picture of her mother that was on her nightstand. "Oh mom. If only you were here."  
  
"She's gone, Leia. Accept that." Luke said.  
  
She glanced up at her twin brother, who was standing her doorway. "I know. But I miss her so much."  
  
Luke sat down next to Leia, "I know. Me too." He ran his fingers over the glass that protected the picture. He shook his head.  
  
"Something's bothering you." Leia observed.  
  
Luke nodded, "I'm leaving with father tonight for Tatooine."  
  
"Tatooine?" Leia asked, automatically thinking about her father's family.  
  
Luke nodded, "A clan of Jedi have been spotted there."  
  
Leia looked away from her brother quickly, "Luke, clearing the galaxy of Jedi isn't your job! It's Father's!"  
  
Luke put the picture of Padme down. "No. It's the responsibility of our family."  
  
Leia groaned and turned away from him, "You're pathetic. God! Luke. Father or Palpatine say jump and you say where. I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Leia if anyone should be angry about the Jedi still existing it should be you."  
  
Leia sneered ad her brother as she turned back around, "And why is that?"  
  
"Because if it wasn't for them you'd never have those scars."  
  
Leia's heart turned to ice. "You lie!"  
  
"No I don't. Search your heart. You know its true."  
  
Leia did search her heart and she found her brother to be a liar. "Get out."  
  
Luke shrugged at her and left the room.  
  
Leia threw herself on her bed, her picture of her mother in her hand. "Oh Mom. What to believe."  
  
She got no answer, not that she expected one at any rate.  
  
***  
  
Luke and Vader finished the pre-flight before taking off to Tatooine. "Father?"  
  
"Yeah Luke?"  
  
"Leia says that the extermination of the Jedi is only your and Palpatine's job. Is it?"  
  
Vader looked at his son as if he had just asked the dumbest question a person could ever ask. "No, son. It's the job of our family."  
  
Luke nodded, "That's what I tried to convince her of."  
  
"You can't convince your sister of anything, Luke. You know that."  
  
Luke sighed, "I know."  
  
"Come on." Vader said, "Let's get this over with. You still have school exams to take yet."  
  
Luke groaned. Being the son of a Dark Lord did have its perks, but he still had to go to school.  
  
***  
  
Leia finished her study for her exams in time to go out. She pulled out black pants, black boots, and a black sleeveless shirt from her closet. She quickly dressed. She grabbed and arm band to put over the scar that was on her arm. She fluffed her short hair.  
  
Her hair used to be long but she had gotten so sick of it and just chopped it off. Now it rested nicely on her shoulders. She pulled it back and up. She grabbed her ankle blaster off her nightstand and attached it too her ankle, inside her boot. Her hand hovered over her lightsaber for a moment. Should she take it?  
  
Leia bit her lip. And then pulled back and grabbed her jacket. No, tonight she was not going to be Lady Vader. Today she was going to be just Leia. Not Leia Skywalker, not Lady Vader, not Lady Skywalker, just Leia.  
  
"Mistress Leia!" Threepio cried as she was walking down the hall towards the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
Leia slowly turned to the silver plated droid. If her father had only been a few days late in locating her and Luke when they were younger Threepio probably would have gold. "Threepio, I am going out."  
  
"But Mistress!"  
  
Leia pressed one finger to Threepio's mouth. "Not another word." Then Leia left. She walked down the long streets of Corscant. She was nervous and didn't know why. 


End file.
